Network administrators typically manage network devices in computer networks by configuring and reconfiguring the network devices. For example, network administrators configure firewalls and routers within computer networks to have appropriate security and routing policies. If, for example, a network is expanded or modified, a network administrator can reconfigure network devices with new policies or other configuration information.
Network administrators manage some network devices using a device management model (sometime referred to as remote management). Using a device management model, a network administrator can configure a network device by directly contacting the network device. For example, for some network devices, a network administrator can log in to the network device using a web browser on a computer on the network.
Network administrators manage other network devices using a central management model. Using a central management model, a network administrator creates configuration information at a central database and then pushes the configuration information from the central database to network devices. For example, for some networks devices, a network administrator enters configuration information at a central management system that sends the configuration information to network devices.